


Dog Tags

by Ridea



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Small Ideas, What's there to tag?, it's a couple of oneshots, previously posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridea/pseuds/Ridea
Summary: Leverage one-shots I wrote and posted on tumblr. So far it's just Eliot/unnamed OFC.
Relationships: Eliot Spencer/Original Female Character
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Leverage...and Eliot. While I do agree on the ot3 that is Parker/Hardison/Eliot, I also enjoy OCs. These are just some random one-shots I've previously posted on Tumblr. Posting here so I don't lose them. Enjoy!

The metal was cool as it pooled into my hand. His dog tags. 

“Eliot,” I said softly. I looked up at him to see him staring at me intensely. “I can't take these.” 

His hand covered mine, curling my fingers over the dog tags. He didn't pull away. 

“You can,” he said. His voice was low. “Look,” he paused for a moment, looking away before his gaze met mine. “I can't make any promises, I did that once and I swore never to do it again.” 

My throat felt like it was closing. I remembered that story. 

“These aren't that,” he said. His jaw clenched and I watched as he licked his lips before he continued. “I ain't...” he went quiet.

“Eliot,” I spoke quickly. “I never asked for promises. I don't expect anything.”

He cut me off. “I know. I want you to have it, okay? I don't know when I'll be back or...”  _ or if I'll ever come back _ . 

I could hear the unspoken words in my head. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I nodded quickly and looked down at our hands. It was the nature of the job. I pulled away and open my hand. The tags shone back at me. I could make out half of his name. 

“Here,” he said, grabbing the tags. He let the chain fall before putting them over my head. The metal was warm, and the tags hung between my breasts. He smirked. “Right where I want to be.” 

I rolled my eyes but reached out and clutched his hand. His other hand came up to cover mine. They were so much larger than mine. So much stronger. “You'll be safe, right?” 

“Course I will darlin',” he tilted my head up to meet his eyes. There was something there left unsaid between us. I wouldn't hold him to anything. I just wanted him safe. “'Sides, you got a piece of me on you now,” he touched the chain that rested on my collarbone. 

“Yeah,” I forced a smile. The tags felt like a weight against my chest I wasn't prepared for. 

“I've gotta go,” he said softly. “You be careful without me, you hear?” 

“Yeah, I hear.” I smiled up at him and he bent down slightly and kissed me. My hand went to the back of his neck, keeping his lips on mine. His hands went to my waist and he deepened the kiss. He pulled away first, resting his forehead on mine. I inhaled deeply, trying to memorize the scent of him. 

“You have to go,” I reminded him, pulling away. The lump in my throat was back. “Go beat up some bad guys,” I teased, pretending to punch his chest. 

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah.” He moved back, towards the door. He pointed towards my chest. “I'll be back for those. Don't lose them.” I heard the promise in his voice. I just hoped he kept it.

“I won't take them off,” I swore. 

He stared back at me for a moment before nodding. “There's dinner in the fridge,” he said as he opened the door. 

Excitement ran through me at the thought and I watched an exasperated look cross his face as I bounced in excitement. I ran up to him and kissed him again. “Thank you!”

“And don't forget to water the plants, okay? Not too much, just once a day. And early too otherwise the sun will cook 'em.”

“I won't!” I laughed as I pushed him out the door. I paused as he turned to walk away. “Stay safe,” I said softly.

“You too,” he replied. He nodded to himself, gave me a smile before walking away. 

I closed the door behind him and turned to press my back against it. My hands touched the dog tags that lay on my chest and I couldn't help but smile. He'd be back. He promised. 


	2. Christmas Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently the same OC as the last chapter. This time it's Christmas.

I opened the door to my apartment and paused. Someone was here. I dropped my bag on the floor and slowly took off my boots. I moved forward slowly. The lights in the kitchen were on and as I got closer I could hear music softly playing. Whoever was here was cooking, and it smelt damn good. 

The tension in my body relaxed as I realized who it was. I stopped in the doorway, watching as he maneuvered around the kitchen with an ease I had never acquired. 

“You gonna stare all day or actually make yourself useful?” He asked, not looking up from the stove. 

I grinned and moved forward. “Last I checked, you told me I was banned from the kitchen.”

He looked at me, his eyes trailing down my body. His eyebrows raised and he motioned with his head to the island in the kitchen. “Sit down,” he said. “It's almost ready.”

I moved over to one of the stools next to the island counter and sat down. I looked around and saw he had set the table. The whole apartment was decorated like Christmas had come alive. I had decorated earlier in the month, but somehow it didn't quite fit until he was here. He had added little things that seemed to fill the spaces I missed. I turned back to him, watching as he plated out the food.

“I didn't expect to see you,” I said softly. I saw his body pause before continuing its motions. I leaned forward on the counter. “You missed Christmas,” I explained. “I assumed you were with your family or working.” 

He turned to face me, grabbing the plates and headed for the dining table. “Can't be with them all the time, sweetheart,” he said. “'Sides, I wanted to see you.”

I followed him to the table and sat down. “This looks amazing, Eliot. Thank you.” I watched as he sat down facing me before pouring the wine. 

“Bon appetite.”

I took a bite of the fish he had made and tried not to moan. It fell apart in my mouth and my taste buds exploded with flavour. “Mmm...I don't know how you do it.”

“It's all about the quality of the food,” he said. “You have good ingredients, you can do anything.” 

“You sure about that?” I teased. 

“Well, maybe not you,” he admitted. I had attempted to make him dinner once. He never let me into the kitchen again afterwards. 

I laughed lightly, taking a sip of the wine. It was more expensive than I could ever afford. “Oh! That reminds me!” I got up quickly and motioned for him to stay put. “Wait here!” 

I ran to the tree and grabbed the lone present that was under it. I brought it back to him and handed it over. “This is for you.”

He grabbed me by the waist and lifted me onto his lap. His arms were around me and I relaxed against his chest as he rested his chin on my shoulder. He unwrapped it slowly. 

“You unwrap like my grandma,” I muttered. 

“I could unwrap you like this,” he murmured quietly.

“Tease,” I pouted. I felt his chest move as he gave a small laugh. 

“Minx.” He pulled off the paper and unravelled the gift. A small packet of hair ties fell out, and he gave me a sardonic look that made me laugh. He left it on the floor as he opened the cloth and his movements stopped.

“Did you make this?” He asked softly. He touched the knitted material lightly. 

“Yeah,” I gave a shrug. “I didn't know what to get you, and you don't have to wear it if you don't want to but I thought it might keep you warm where ever you go.” 

In his hands was a dark grey knitted scarf. I had tried to use a simple colour and material that would keep him warm but not look ridiculous. He turned my head toward him, shifting my body to better face him before he kissed me hard. I kissed back eagerly. 

When the kiss was broken, he handed me something. I blinked in surprise and looked down to see a rectangle box. 

“Eliot,” I said softly. “You shouldn't have.”

His head went back to resting on my shoulder. “You haven't even opened it yet.”

I felt like I couldn't breathe as I opened the box. Inside it was a delicate silver bracelet with small hanging beads. I pulled it out of the box to look closer at it. The beads were actually some blue stone, and knowing Eliot it probably wasn't fake. “Oh my god.”

“Sophie helped me pick it out,” he admitted. “Parker offered to steal it, but I said no. Wanted to give you something to remind you of me.” 

My hand automatically went up and touched the dog tags that still rested on my chest under my shirt. “You didn't need to.” 

“Darlin', I wanted to.” He took the bracelet from my hands and put it on my wrist. 

“It's beautiful.” The lights shone off of it. I turned to face him, straddling him on the chair. “Thank you.” I kissed him hard, wanting him to know how much I appreciated it. Words were not enough. 

One of his hands stayed on my waist while the other dug into my hair, trying to get me closer. One of my arms was around his neck while my other hand was touching his arm. I could feel his muscles flex under it. 

His hands moved under my legs, pulling me to his body as he stood up. He kicked the chair back and I tightened my legs around his waist as he walked. I kissed the side of his mouth, his chin and his neck. His hands tightened on my legs.

“If you don't stop that you'll...” His voice was low.

“I'll what?” I interrupted, rocking my hips against his. His grip tightened and his growl caused shivers to run down my spine. 

He kicked the door behind me and I recognized my room instantly. “Let's find out,” he said before dropping me on the bed. I laughed as he pounced. 

It was worth the wait. 


End file.
